In recent years, in a radial tire, a technique is proposed to suppress movement of belt layers (for example, lifting and the like) while high speed running, and thus improving steering stability and noise performance, by providing between a belt layer and a tread rubber with a band layer made by arranging organic fiber cords substantially parallel to the circumferential direction of the tire. For example, the following patent document 1 discloses a tire made of a band layer comprising a pair of side portions positioned near edges of the belt layer and a center portion positioned therebetween. A modulus of the band cords disposed in both side potions is larger than a modulus of band cords disposed in the center portion. That is to say, this band layer is composed by disposing the band cords having different moduli symmetrically with respect to the tire equator.
However, asymmetric powers act on a tread portion of the tire. For example, a large load acts on a tread end portion on an outer side of a vehicle in a cornering. Therefore, to improve the steering stability, it is effective to arrange high modulus band cords in this portion. Meanwhile, as shown in an example of many domestically produced cars, when a negative camber is determined as Wheel Alignment, a large load acts on a tread end side on an inner side of the vehicle in a straight running.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-263137.